1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a control device for a ceiling fan, particularly to one able to connect with three different control modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional ceiling fan with a modern or retro-chic or gorgeous feature is not only used as an indoor air-conditioner, but also an indoor decoration, almost a necessary household appliance for a family. Such a conventional ceiling fan hung under a ceiling is controlled by a switch to transmit a signal to a control circuit installed inside it to speed up or slow down the motor for changing flow rate. But, the control circuit installed properly inside the fan is merely corresponding to a certain sort of control switch. That is, if the control switch is a segmented switch, the control circuit of the fan has to be the one able to receive signals controlled by the segmented switch. When the control switch is to be replaced with a different one, the control circuit inside the fan has also to be replaced with another for matching with the new control switch. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for assembly, causing a high manufacturing cost.